<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Lioness by MadTay26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454490">Harry Potter and the Lioness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTay26/pseuds/MadTay26'>MadTay26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTay26/pseuds/MadTay26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in our current time period, this story follows a new character as she makes it through her sixth year of Hogwarts. Ariana Adalinda is a true Gryffindor with the attitude to prove it. She is bold in almost everything she does and tries to be open minded with everyone, even the Slytherins. However, being close friends with the infamous golden trio, they are bound to all share in some crazy adventures, whether together and on their own. Follow Ariana as she tries to keep a secret hidden that she has been for years, figure out why two Slytherin boys are seriously interested in her, and still try to finish her transfiguration homework on time. The year has only started and things are chaotic even without all the speculation of the dark lord rising. Will her secret be revealed and maybe few others? Why are Draco Malfoy and a new Slytherin, with a hidden agenda, so interested in her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ariana's POV</span>
</p>
<p>Smoke flittered up into the air as it signaled the start of another year. The station at Hogwarts express was filled with buzz for a new chapter at school. Parents dip in to kiss their children goodbye and the students very narrowly miss them. It was a beautiful occasion overall for many but was not one for myself.</p>
<p>I should not say that my family did not love me for that was not true. My father was a previous Slytherin at Hogwarts but ended up marrying my mother who was a muggle heiress to a large sum of money and estate. This was probably the only reason that my pure blood of a father would ever have considered marrying my mother. They were polar opposites of one another and their relationship seemed more of a business transaction then a loving marriage. They did love their only daughter, me, but their idea of love was mostly through gifts and presents. I did not care much for grand sums of material things but was grateful nonetheless. Mostly, I just craved for my parents approval and for them to be proud of whatever future was in store for me.</p>
<p>Giving them each a hug goodbye, my father's was brief and to the point. My mother held on for a few moments. I had always been closer to her, although I loved both of my parents but my mother had always shown most of her affection for me. After giving them a final goodbye look, I set off with my trunk to find my friends. They would not be too hard to find but sometimes they would be swarmed with too many people around them.</p>
<p>Pushing past first year after first year, I spot the top of red hair slinking into a compartment. Followed by a brunette and jet black hair. Making my way forward, I practically throw myself into the compartment before shutting it closed.</p>
<p>"Aria. Good to see you!"</p>
<p>The voice called out before I felt arms thrown around my shoulders.</p>
<p>Turning around, I find myself face to face with a bushy brunette with her arm loosely hanging on my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Hermione. I missed you." I return the embrace before pulling back and looking at the other two.</p>
<p>"Ron, how has the family been treating you?" I jokingly said.</p>
<p>"Oh the usual. The twins are still pulling pranks always. Charlie nearly lost a hand to a dragon. Percy has a stick up his arse. Billy is going to be married soon, or so mum says. And surprisingly, Ginny can form sentences around Harry." He finishes with a wink towards Harry.</p>
<p>"Very funny." He says before turning to me, "How was your summer Aria?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was basically stuck at home most of the time but I spent most of it in my dance studio and practically lived and breathed in it. It is such a healthy form of escape."</p>
<p>Everyone chuckles as we fall into an easy conversation. Some time goes by before we realize that the train has left the station and we were headed towards our second home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Draco's POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Down the train, in a different compartment, a strikingly blonde haired boy and his goons were sat talking over the expectations of the new year. Their conversation was interrupted by another boy who some described in various ways. Attractive being one of them but also ominous and perplexing to figure out. Dark green almost to the point of black eyes, cast themselves dully across the compartment before landing on the blonde.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Draco. The head teacher would like to see you." Said a boy with the onyx hair.</p>
<p>"Thank you Salvador. I see that you're still here for your last year. I also see that shiny new head-boy badge on your robes. " I sneered.</p>
<p>"Yes Draco. Take a good look at it, for it will probably be the only time you ever see one in person." Salvador Samael said with a smirk.</p>
<p>I would have continued the argument or perhaps even lunged for him but he knew not to mess with this one. Not only was he older, there was something more sinister with this boy compared to everyone else. Although brilliant, most of the Slytherins were able to sense something in him that many others did not have.</p>
<p>Instead I shot Salvador my own trademark smirk and stood up to match his height. Giving him an appraising once over, I snorted before brushing past him to find the head teacher compartment with Salvador following behind him.</p>
<p>Salvador continued behind me until we reached almost the end of the train. Before I could enter, Salvador tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him into the two down from where the head teachers cabin.</p>
<p>"What are you trying to pull here Samael?" I say while looking around the cabin suspiciously because this was obviously not the head teachers cabin.</p>
<p>"Calm yourself Malfoy. I wanted to have a chat away from your posse."</p>
<p>"What could you possibly want to talk about? We've barely spoken to each other our entire time at Hogwarts. What's with the change of heart?" I question while beginning to appraise Salvador again.</p>
<p>"Let's just say we both have similar interests."</p>
<p>Salvador gave me a knowing look, as if he knew what my deepest darkest secret was. But he continued with his attempt at a pitch.</p>
<p>"Over the last few years I have been trying to bring together a few of the Slytherins in my year to form a sort of group. I started it in my 5th year and have added new people each year but now I find myself needing more. More people that I know will be in positions of power when we get out of here. Your family is very well respected in the magical community and I would like to use that to our group's advantage. I'm inviting you to come to one of our meetings at the end of the second week. If you come and feel it is not something you wish to be a part of then you are free to leave. However," his almost black eyes almost seemed to grow darker and more menacing, "if you decide you would like to remain in the group, I would need your utmost loyalty. No matter the cost. Do we have a deal?"</p>
<p>Salvador extended his long and pale hand outwards to me. For a few moments, I contemplate it over in my mind before grasping the pale hand with his own. </p>
<p><em>What do I have to lose.</em> </p>
<p>"You have yourself a deal Salvador."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ariana's POV</span>
</p>
<p>Walking up the stairs does not get any easier with each year, but it was worth it when the starry night sky of the great hall came into view.</p>
<p>The sight would never get old to me, no matter how many times I see it. Walking side by side with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, we continue in with the crowd of students.</p>
<p>We almost make it past the door frame when someone steps on my foot causing me to yell out.</p>
<p>"Ow. What the hell."</p>
<p>Looking over, I come face to face with the last person I wanted to see.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Weasel-bee, the beaver, saint potter and the half-ling." Said Draco with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The ferret. Tell me how did you manage to stuff your bushy little tail into your pants this morning Malfoy?" I ask with a curious look on my face.</p>
<p>Draco's smirk changed to a sneer before he pushed forward into the hall. Laughing it off, we continue off to the Gryffindor table to find our seats.</p>
<p>"So Aria, were you able to talk Dumbledore into letting you start your dance club this year?" Asked Harry.</p>
<p>"I totally forgot that I didn't tell you guys! He agreed that I could and that we could use the room of requirements to do our meetings. If you guys wanna stop by at all, you're more than welcome and also spread the word too. I will have flyers out with dates and times in the next few days." The eagerness got the best of me and I was squirming in my seat from excitement.</p>
<p>"As much as I want to be supportive, I have two left feet so just count me out." Ron chuckled.</p>
<p>"Count me in girl. I haven't danced since coming to Hogwarts and I would love to get back into it." Hermione looked just as excited as I was.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll stop by every once in a while but I'm not promising that I'll be any good." Harry jokes while putting his hands up.</p>
<p>We all laugh around the table before the sorting ceremony begins. The first years' faces of fear only added to our laughter as we reminisced on our own sorting six years ago. The rest of dinner goes by fast and before we know it, we're heading to the tower to get ready for bed. Classes started in two days so we would have some time to really adjust.</p>
<p>Getting into the dormitories, I find my trunk at the foot of my bed and my all black cat curled up on my bed. Hearing movements, her bright green eyes slowly opened that was quickly followed by a yawn.</p>
<p>"Hi there Midnight. My sweet baby girl."</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, I reach forward and scratch her chin which is followed with her purrs. Bending forward I place a kiss on top of her head before getting up to change.</p>
<p>I shared the dormitory with Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Pavarti. We all began to talk about the evening and things that stood out to us before it got so late that we all passed out on our beds.</p>
<p>Eager for what this new year would bring us.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Authors Note-</p>
<p>Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my book. This will be brief but my hopes is to upload a new chapter once a week if this gets enough reads. I know the first chapter was short but the other ones are longer. I hope you all enjoy and thank you again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- The First Day Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ariana has an encounter with Salvador. She also confronts Harry about something she sees. First days back are always so chaotic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ariana's POV</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>A soft purring on my chest was the first thing to wake me up the next morning. Slowly opening my eyes, I take in my surroundings and a warmth spread throughout my stomach at realizing that I was actually at Hogwarts. A smile then graced my face as the light from outside softly filters through the curtains and into the room. Grabbing my phone, I check the time to see that it was just after seven. Usually I like to sleep in, but the excitement of being at my favorite place overpowered my want to sleep.</p><p>Sitting up, much to Midnight's displeasure, I let the coolness of the wooden floors further wake me up. Grabbing my clothes for the day, I head to the bathroom before all the other girls can. After brushing my teeth, I move to my jet black hair and try to tame my bangs that are sticking all over the place. Then, I move to putting on some light makeup to make my emerald green eyes stand out.</p><p>School wouldn't start for another day, so we were able to wear casual clothes rather than our uniforms. Giving myself a once over, I decided to head out and take a walk around the grounds.</p><p>The air was still slightly warm from the summer heat that had passed through the past couple months. Taking a breath, the sunlight felt amazing upon my face and what part of my arms were exposed. My shoes stepped softly one after another which allowed me to feel the soft folding of the grass, I made my way farther onto the grounds and near the black lake.</p><p>Looking around, there seemed to be no one else around so I decided to go slightly into the Forbidden Forest. By slightly, I meant a decent amount of distance before I came across a small clearing, which I immediately took in the beauty of for a minute. Once my vision was satisfied, I exhale slowly and began letting the feeling I know so well take over me. Closing my eyes, I allowed it to consume me completely.</p><p>My bones begin to shrink, as I feel the poking of feathers come out of my skin. The next feeling was my face as it began to protrude outward into a beak as even more feathers began to immerse underneath my eyes and outward. Re-opening my eyes, I find that I am closer to the ground than before and extend a wing outward before doing the same to the other.</p><p>My family is not sure how I got the abilities to be a metamorphmagus and a somewhat animagus but they had always told me to keep it a secret. They feared that people would want to use it to their advantage whether for good or bad. My parents and staff of my house were the only ones that knew of my ability. The staff was sworn to secrecy and I was forbidden to tell anyone, even my closest friends. Perhaps Dumbledore knows of my secret whether my parents told him or he was just too wise and keen not to notice, but regardless, he had never brought it up. I am not just able to shift my facial appearance like some metamorphmagus but I can change into any animal that I can think of. Looking through our family line, there were no traces of anyone else having either of the abilities, so it is still a mystery even though that would not entirely determine whether I was destined to be one or not.</p><p>Giving a couple warm up flaps, I begin my take off into the air. Flying was one of my favorite parts about my abilities. There was no other experience like it.</p><p>Wanting to fly over the castle, I begin to head in that direction and start to head up to the highest point of the astrology tower. Higher and higher I ascended upwards. With each pump of my wings, I get closer and closer to that point. Before I get close enough, my eyes move away from my target as I look at the grounds from this height.</p><p>Hogwarts was truly beautiful not only in architecture but also landscape. The lake shimmered as though each ripple in its waters was a thousand crystals. Patches of green grass littered the school ground and was outlined by a darker green from the forest.</p><p>Tearing my eyes away, I realize I am close enough to the top, before extending my wings inward and nose diving forward. The wind whipped past my face and for a few brief moments, I closed my eyes in pure bliss before pulling upwards. I slowly glide over the grounds for a while longer and decide to head back towards the clearing.</p><p>Landing softly on the forest floor, I perk my ears up for any sounds before feeling that similar feeling overcame me and returning to my human state. Shaking out my arms and legs, I set back out for the edge of the forest. Stepping over fallen branches and crunching on leaves, I finally emerge from the forest. Unfortunately, at that moment, I find myself looking at the face of Salvador Samael.</p><p>"Miss Adalinda, sneaking around in the Forbidden Forest are we?"</p><p>He asked with his hands clasped behind his back and a knowing look upon his face. The look showed that he knew that I would not be able to lie about not being in the forest.</p><p>"Uh, yes I was-but it was for a noble reason." My mind was forming all kinds of excuses in my head as Salvador raises a disbelieving eyebrow.</p><p>"And this noble reason would be...?"</p><p>"The noble reason would be-it would be..."</p><p>Walking around in an attempt to further my brain in making up excuses, a shadow flies across the grass in front of us. An idea pops into my mind and I swivel around on my heel to face Salvador. Licking my the side of my mouth because of how dry it was, I try out my excuse,</p><p>"I heard a cry in the woods that sounded like an owl, so I went to investigate. Sure enough, there was an owl that had an injured wing and I patched it up then sent it on its way. So really no need to thank me for my services. Our mail shall be delivered on time thanks to me. I'll accept your thanks and carry on my way."</p><p>Trying to move past him, a hand shot out blocking my path and stopped me in my tracks.</p><p>"I don't believe that for one minute. If I am not given the true reasons for what you were doing then I have no choice but to give you a detention."</p><p>We were in such close proximity that I could see the green in his eyes and the sun made his sharp features more prominent. People were not wrong in saying just how attractive he was. His lips were slightly chapped but did not take away from how nice they looked. The closeness of bodies allowed me to smell his cologne which gave off a mahogany and teak wood scent. It was addicting to smell and I hated myself for thinking how much I enjoyed it.</p><p>"Come on Samael. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours here and you're already out for blood? Can't you cut me a break since it is day one?"</p><p>Turning my body, fully towards him, he lowers his arm but keeps the same distance between us. Bringing my arms up to cross them, they barely miss his chest from the proximity.</p><p>"It is the first day but you have also been here for six years and are breaking rules that we have known since day one."</p><p>"Oh please. You have never broken a single rule during your time here? That is hard to believe. Not even a tiny one?" Cocking my head to the side, I then purse my lips and put my finger to them in a mocking way.</p><p>"Even if I had, I would not disclose that information to you."</p><p>His face held nothing but a stoic expression upon his face.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes then and therefore, prove my point. Maybe I should give a detention for you, if we're just making accusations around here."</p><p>Narrowing his eyes he says, "Fine, I will not give you detention because it is not even the first day of school but you also must stay out of the forest or I will not be so generous next time."</p><p>With this, he takes a slight step back and extends his arm out in a manner that signifies that he wanted me to go back towards the castle.</p><p>"I'm only going back to the castle because it's breakfast time and not because you are telling me to." I say while turning on my heel back towards the castle.</p><p>"Of course you are." Salvador says under his breath.</p><p>"I heard that!" I yell over my shoulder before continuing the trek up the hill.</p><p>Making my way into the great hall, I found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together and made my way over to them. They were in the middle of a conversation and stopped once they saw me. All of them say their individual greetings before I take my seat. I greet them back with a slight scowl on my face.</p><p>"What's with you Aria?" Hermione asks.</p><p>"It's Salvador. I was coming out of the forbidden forest and he was threatening me with a detention. It's not even the first day of classes." My annoyance was not held back as I relayed the conversation into more detail.</p><p>"What an arse. I think he gets off on all the power." Ron comments.</p><p>"No doubt about it. Now that he's Head Boy he will always be on a power trip." Harry says while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well then we better be careful around him or we might all be facing detentions." Hermione replies before going back to a book she was reading.</p><p>"Hermione we haven't even started classes. What could you possibly be reading?" I ask while shaking my head in laughter.</p><p>"Ancient Runes. I have already read the first four chapters and I want to be done with it by the end of this week." She says all while keeping her head stuck in the book.</p><p>Harry, Ron and I all give each other a knowing look before chuckling and going back to the food on our plates. We continued to talk and catch up some more before they decided they wanted to go meet Hagrid. I decided to head to the Room of Requirements and see what kind of dance studio it would conjure up for me.</p><p>Finally making it to the seventh floor, I began to pace back and forth before the door finally appeared. Swinging the door open, I hold back an involuntary gasp at what is laid out before me. It looked just like the one that I had back at home but was somehow better despite my parents pouring who knows how much money into it.</p><p>A hallway seemed to be guiding my steps forward towards a doorway that seemed so far away. There were two doors on either side of the hallway which I peeked my head into both of them. One held a small viewing room as though it was an actual dance studio and even had several comfy chairs which surrounded a couch in the center.</p><p>Upon looking into the other door, I found it harbored a staircase which I immediately followed upward. Once at the top, I could see that there was a second story that overlooked the dance floor. It also had a set of chairs but more than the room downstairs because the second story overlapped the bottom one. There were also lockers so any dancers could keep their things in there. Walking to the window, a smile spread to my face as I looked at the dance floor. It was one large dance floor since I was the only one at the moment that had a desire to dance. A large mirror took up the entire portion of the wall from the bottom to the top of the second floor. It also went on either sides of the walls.</p><p>Heading back down, I went through the doorway I saw when I first walked in and made my way onto the floor. Doing a slow twirl, I took in the entirety of the room and let the warm feeling of comfort flow over me. In the corner, there was a little stereo which I immediately made my way over to. Seeing that it had bluetooth, I connected my phone to it and hit shuffle onto the playlist.</p><p>Soft melodies of a piano playing filled the room as if in a lullaby before it began to pick up and violins were brought in. Swaying to the beat of the music, I drift my eyes close and slowly move my feet back, then forward, before stepping behind myself with my other foot and twirling in a small circle around myself.</p><p>After a few more random movements, I decided to come back later when I was more appropriately dressed for bigger moves. Turning the music off, I take one more look around the room before heading back out to see if I could meet up with the trio.</p><p>Opening the door, I keep my eyes on the room as I step back out onto the seventh floor corridor. I had just closed the door and had begun to turn around when I crashed into something which sends me stumbling back a few steps. Catching my balance quickly, I look upwards to find the confused face of Malfoy staring back at my equally confused one as well.</p><p>"Adalinda. What are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered.</p><p>"I could ask you the same Malfoy. I didn't know it was a crime to be up here." I comment while placing my hand onto my hip and sitting into it.</p><p>"It's not but you seem suspicious. Did you just come from the Room of Requirement?" Draco questions with his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"What is this, twenty questions? I don't have to tell you a damn thing. I'm walking away now." I begin to take a step around him, but he sides steps right into my path.</p><p>"Ferret. Either move it or I will bruise it." My jaw clenches as my tone gives off a threatening tone.</p><p>"Oh little half-ling, you don't scare me. Your bite is not as scary as your roar." Malfoy's mouth curves into a smirk as his eyes bore into my own.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, I feel an innate feeling of wanting to show him that I was not just about my roar. Instead, I place a smirk of my own upon my face before slowly moving up towards his ear. Letting my breath fan across his neck and cheek, I feel him tense up before I continue upward without ever touching him.</p><p>"You don't know how I bite. Or how hard I like to bite for that matter." I say slowly before closing my mouth in a chomping noise and moving around him.</p><p>A soft chuckle escaped my mouth as I made my way down the stairs and began my hunt to find the group. Along the way, I find Ginny who was huddled in a corner with Dean. It seemed that she was over her Harry infatuation which was great because it was hard to have her in the group when she would freak out just being in his presence. After asking her if she had seen them come back from Hagrid's, she pointed me in the direction of the courtyard.</p><p>Walking out, I find them immediately on one of the benches and make my way over. A chorus of welcomes greeted me and I asked them about their visit to Hagrid's. We continue on for another hour of messing around and enjoying each other's company. Hermione and Ron would end up arguing about one thing or another. Harry would just lock eyes with me in a knowing look that we both knew meant that they just needed to confess their feelings. It was blatantly obvious and seemed to only grow with every passing year.</p><p>"So Harry, I heard you have a group of girls just dying to be in line to become Mrs. Harry James Potter." While saying the title, I move my hand as if talking about the next front page of a newspaper.</p><p>"Who will you choose to be your one true love and who will be sent home on this week's episode of 'Hogwarts' Hopefuls'?" My voice comes out as though a cheesy announcer.</p><p>"Ha. Ha. Very funny Aria. There's no one that catches my eye and I have no desire to be a part of any 'Hogwarts' Hopeless'." Harry says while throwing up quotation cues.</p><p>"No. No. Not 'Hogwarts' Hopeless'. It's 'Hogwarts' Hopeful'. Although yours is probably a more accurate name."</p><p>Everyone laughs at this before we realize it's time for dinner and head into the Great Hall. Upon walking in, we find Ginny and Dean next to one another. Hermione takes a seat nearest Ginny followed by Ron on her side while Harry and I sit on the other next to one another. After taking our seats, Ginny says a quick greeting before turning back to Dean who kissed her on the cheek. Turning my head to start a conversation with Harry, I found him looking at Ginny with a look that closely resembled longing and anger.</p><p>"No one that catches your eye huh?" I quietly say to Harry.</p><p>His eyes shoot to mine, wide with shock before he casts them downward.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.</p><p>"Yeah we need to work on your lying face and we are gonna have a talk later."</p><p>I give a pointed look that says he has no choice. He rolls his eyes but nods reluctantly. With that, dinner continues on uneventfully before we are sent up to our dorms for the night. After saying the password to the Fat Lady, we make our way into the common room. Once inside, I nod to Harry for us to take a seat at a table near the window. Hermione and Ron decide on one of the other tables as Ron had challenged Hermione to a game of wizard's chess. Although she was nowhere near as good as him, Hermione probably wanted to play so she could spend time with Ron.</p><p>"So, you've got a crush on Ginny." I say it more of a statement than a question.</p><p>"I do not. She is Ron's sister and it would be wrong." Harry says unconvincingly.</p><p>"Okay, say she wasn't Ron's sister. Would you go for her then?"</p><p>"No because she's with Dean." Harry all but spits out.</p><p>I can see his fists clench slightly and his face hardened.</p><p>"You've got it bad my friend. Since when?"</p><p>Slumping his shoulders forward, he sighed in defeat before casting his eyes towards the fire.</p><p>"Don't know. Suppose it happened over the summer because we all spent so much time together. She was always there with her beautiful red hair and contagious laugh. Now we're back in school and she's always with Dean. I feel like they are just taunting me because they are everywhere I go." Harry runs his fingers through his hair while letting out another sigh.</p><p>"Well classes start tomorrow so maybe you will see less of them around or even together. We're also still young too so maybe there will come a time that Ginny realizes that she actually wants to be with you. Just be patient and give her time. And don't frown or you'll get wrinkles."</p><p>Harry chuckles before thanking me and rolls into a new topic about quidditch tryouts that were to happen at the end of the week. We start talking about good potentials for the team and before we know it the common room has only a few people left.</p><p>Saying our goodbyes, Hermione and Ron join us before we part our separate ways. Upstairs, Hermione and I talked for a bit longer while getting ready for bed before climbing into bed, excited for the start of classes tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- Save the First Dance for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of classes consists of kiss assing and also kicking ass. Ariana takes a look around the Room of Requirement and the studio she will be using for her club. Also a late night swim leaves curiousty for two parties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ariana's POV</span>
</p><p>The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter the next morning as visible signs of excitement and nervousness could be seen on the crowds of people. Sitting next to Ron, I felt neither of these emotions as I made a face of disgust as he bites into another sausage like a caveman. Turning back to my own foods after giving an involuntary shutter, I take a few more bites before the group collectively stands up to head to Transfiguration with McGonagall.</p><p>Entering the classroom, it seems to be littered with a few Ravenclaws as we make our way to the far right end. Walking in that direction, we were almost there before I stumbled over something, or someone's foot actually. Grabbing the desk to catch myself, I turn around to find a boy with an apologetic and concerned look upon his face. Dark hair tousled atop his head and chocolate colored eyes were the prominent features of his attractive face.</p><p>"I am so sorry." He says quickly.</p><p>"No worries. It's okay." I say while slightly laughing because he looked so worried.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asks sweetly.</p><p>"Positive. You're good." I smile back to him before following Harry who had stopped for me.</p><p>After that quick ordeal we decided to take the desks in the second and third row by the far wall. Harry slides into the seat next to mine as he tosses a head backward in a motion to look at Hermione and Ron. They both were unloading their bags and accidentally brushed hands. Hermione quickly looked away, using her hair to shield her face. Ron's ears had turned a slight shade redder than usual.</p><p>Harry and I quietly chuckle at this before turning forward and getting our own items out for class. Looking around the room, I make eye contact with the guy from earlier, who gives me a sheepish grin which I return with a small grin before casting my eyes downward. At that moment, Professor McGonagall had entered the room and with that, the noise had ceased.</p><p>"Welcome sixth years to another year at Hogwarts. I am glad to see many of you in this class and I hope that you will pay close attention, for your N.E.W.T examinations will be held at the end of this year. You will be expected to know many of the spells that I teach you. So with that, let us begin."</p><p>With that, she turned around and dove into the lecture. By the end of the class, we had a four inch parchment due the following week of classes. Packing our stuff back into our bags, we lugged it onto our shoulders before continuing off to our next class of Potions.</p><p>Entering through the doorway, we find the new professor Slughorn standing next to a desk with several types of potions on the desk. Filing in further, we stand next to a huddle of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Somehow we are pushed more towards the center of the group and end up next to Malfoy and his cronies. Me, being the closest, I ended up almost shoulder to shoulder with Malfoy who I saw look at me from out of the corner of my eye before he returned his attention to the front.</p><p>"Welcome students. Welcome. I am Professor Slughorn and I will be teaching you for your sixth year potions class. Behind me I have several potions that I have brewed and I wonder if anyone can tell me what they might be?" Slughorn asks with a giddy smile upon his face.</p><p>I feel the wind from how fast Hermione's hand flew into the air. Slughorn turns to her and gives her the cue to go ahead with her answer.</p><p>"The one on the far right is Polyjuice Potion, next to that is Veritaserum, and then Amortentia. The strongest love potion in the world. It is said to smell differently to each person."</p><p>"Very good! Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn beams at Hermione who shows an equally pleased smile upon her face.</p><p>"Now a Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to turn into anyone they desire, however, they must retain a part of the person they wish to be. It is usually a piece of hair that is added in or any part of the person you can acquire and then they are able to transform into their desired person. This is only for a limited time and then the effects wear off." Slughorn says. Next to me, Harry, Ron and Hermione all give a knowing look to one another.</p><p>"I have another question, that is not necessarily potions related but is good to know for any future reference. There are only a handful of other ways that a person is able to transform their appearance without any potions involved. Can anyone tell me what they may be?" He looks around eagerly for someone to raise their hand. Despite the urge to not answer, my hand raises on its own.</p><p>"Ah, Miss-" Slughorn leaves the sentence open to finish.</p><p>"Adalinda. Sir. Ariana Adalinda. There are Metamorphmagus'." I answered while placing my hand back down to my side.</p><p>"Adalinda? No relation to Ronan Adalinda eh?" Slughorn asks with a bit more excitement in his voice.</p><p>"Yes sir. I am his only daughter."</p><p>"Oh how wonderful. I would love to discuss some of his recent actions in the Ministry with you. Whenever you might get the chance." He asks like a small child.</p><p>"Of course sir." I reply back with a smile.</p><p>"Wonderful. Also, you are very correct about the Metamorphmagus. Another ten points to Gryffindor." He then turns back to continue on with his lecture. Moving around the table, he gestures for everyone to gather closer.</p><p>"Kiss ass." I hear someone whisper on my left side.</p><p>Knowing full well who said it, I began to step forward and make sure to put my heel into his toes before moving forward with the rest of the class. Hearing a light curse behind me, a smile graces my face as I catch Harry's wink shot in my direction in a proud manner.</p><p>The rest of the class is spent trying to win a contest that Slughorn had challenged us to. It started off fine only for it to slowly but surely switch and the potions began taking on a life of their own. Harry, however, seemed to be doing exceptionally well.</p><p>"Okay. Spill. How are you managing this potion when everyone else is creating demons in their pots?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"My book just has little notes in it that say to do certain things differently." Harry shrugs.</p><p>"So what does it say to do now?"</p><p>With that question and much to Hermione's displeasure, he began to guide me through several of the other steps that were written in the margins of his book. It was getting close to time and I was starting to panic which resulted in me adding in an extra ingredient that I shouldn't have. My potions turned from a lilac color, to a sickly green one in a few seconds.</p><p>By the end of class, Harry had won a prize of Felix Felicis that had been the prize of whoever could produce a somewhat decent potion and also had made Hermione's hair grown several inches. We left class together and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The rest of the day was a blur and by the end of it, I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling with my arms extended outward.</p><p>I don't know when I fell asleep, but soft meows woke me the next morning as I slowly lifted one eyelid to find two eyes looking back into mine.</p><p>"Good morning Midnight. Did you sleep well?" I ask while scratching behind her ears.</p><p>She responded back with a quick meow before hopping off the bed and making her way to Crookshanks bed to curl up with him. I give a soft 'aw' before getting up and making my way to the bathroom to get ready.</p><hr/><p>My classes for the day had ended early so I decided to head to the Room of Requirements. The day before, I had sent out posters to be put in every common room about my dance club. Even the Slytherins. Maybe they wouldn't be so angry all the time if they could release it in a healthy form. However, at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle busting a move to get over their sadness, I snorted out loud while changing.</p><p>Heading to the same seventh floor, I paced three times before entering. Just as before, it sent warmth through me as I headed to the sound system and set my things down. Playing a song, to warm up, I begin to stretch and think about the different types of things I wanted to try with the club and whoever might show up.</p><p>After twenty minutes of stretching, I began to break down a combination that I wanted to teach. On the flyer, I had stated the styles of dance that would be taught and the level of dance that I was aiming for, which meant I was hoping that there would be people who actually knew how to dance. An hour passes by, and the combo comes together. My excitement grew as I hoped people would like it and have fun with it.</p><p>Feeling as though I had gotten business out of the way, I started to play some other songs and let my body start to do some improvisation. The song started off slow and the beats precise, so I began to walk backwards to each one. Turning forward, I straighten my leg and point my toe before lifting it upward to ninety degrees and throwing it behind me. My arms swing forward before stepping and dragging my foot on the floor and facing the mirror.</p><p>The music begins to pick up with harder beats as my head swings up to the ceiling before collapsing inward putting my chin to my neck and shooting back up to the mirror as my body dropped forward. Pulling myself up from my neck, my hands come up to my ears before I prep for a turn. Bringing my right foot to the side of my right thigh, I turn clockwise four times before shooting my front and back legs out simultaneously into a leap.</p><p>Rolling to the ground, I jump out onto my hands and feet as if in a push up position before slowly bending my arms and letting my body fold to the left side. Kicking my right foot out, I let it lead my body into a sitting position with my legs straight in front of me. Pushing my hips forward, the rest of my upper body follows as I come back to a standing position. Extending a hand to the mirror, I lead with my right foot as I turn my body back to the mirror. Stepping onto my left leg, I slowly trail my right foot from my left ankle and extend it past my head as I tilt my body to my left side. Holding it there for a few moments, I then let it slowly descend downward before placing it behind my body. Swiveling on my toes, I end up facing the back mirror and bend both my knees but keep my body as upright as possible. Slowly, my head falls back as my arms extend on both sides before I pull them back in and bring my body back up.</p><p>Before I know it, I hear my phone go off and pause my movements to make my way over to the sound system. It was Hermione saying that it was almost dinner time. Mentally thanking her, I grab my items before booking it out of the room and to the dorms quickly to change.</p><p>Once changed, I quickly rushed to the Great Hall just in time to grab a plateful of things before it vanished. Harry had saved a seat next to him.</p><p>"You almost missed all the food. I would not have wanted to see hangry Aria. Again." He shivers at the memory of the time I had almost bit his fingers off when he refused to share any food with me after I had overslept.</p><p>I hit him with my shoulder and laughed before I excitedly recounted my experience in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>"I want to dance so bad. I can't wait for the clubs first meeting on Thursday." Hermione practically squeals.</p><p>"Me too girl. I just hope there is a good turn out. Or at least more than you, Harry and I."</p><p>"There will be. I heard some girls talking about it in the bathroom and they seemed genuinely intrigued." Hermione comments.</p><p>"Yeah, I actually heard some of the guys from Hufflepuff talk about it in class earlier."</p><p>Ron says after swallowing his food and grabbing his goblet to wash it down.</p><p>"Okay. Yay. Now I'm excited." I extend my hand out for Hermione's hand which she also extends and gives it a little squeeze which she returns.</p><p>After dinner, we headed back up to the dorms to start on some of our homework. It is not as though I am a deadbeat student, in fact I am usually on honor roll, but that does not mean that I enjoy it as much as Hermione does. Busting through as much of it as I could, I close my book once it was too much to take and bid everyone a goodnight.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Salvador's POV</span>
</p><p>Sitting in my usual spot in the dining hall, my group that consisted of several members were gathered on either side and across from me. Filling my plate, I look up in time to catch Ariana slip into the Great Hall and take a seat next to that Potter. They began chatting with one another and she even hit him with her shoulder before they laughed and continued their conversation.</p><p>After catching her the first day, I was curious as to why she had been in the Forbidden Forest. Not many people would dare to step foot past a few branches and she seemed to have come from deep in the woods. Her attempt at trying to sway the conversation was amusing but we both knew that she had been doing something she should not have. It only intrigued me more.</p><p>Usually I was not one to pry so deep into someone's secrets but Ariana had always been a mystery to everyone. Her family, though wealthy, allowed her to live life as though she was a common muggle and not the next in line for a fortune in both the muggle and wizarding world. The Adalinda's had connections and it was a possible advantage to having Ariana under my control. However, she was entirely head strong and too smart to even want to associate herself into the likes of what I was planning. She was also far too pure to be a part of something so corrupt and would probably report them to Dumbledore before she even made it in the door.</p><p>"Samael? You good?" A voice to my right ask.</p><p>Turning to look at the owner of it, I find that my right hand operator and closest friend, Mark Fallen, was looking in the direction that I had been zoning in.</p><p>"Fine. Just caught Adalinda coming out of the woods the day after we arrived and she was elusive as to why she was there." I shrugged as I finished.</p><p>"Adalinda? I guess it makes sense. She is a Gryffindor. Probably went in there on a dare or something." He sneered out.</p><p>"What do you know of her? I know her family has connections in both muggle and wizarding." My voice had lowered as I asked this so as not to have someone nearby eavesdrop and get out that I was talking about Ariana Adalinda.</p><p>"Just that her family lives in an estate off the coast of Plymouth. Been there a few times with my folks. Not much else. Dad's a member of the Wizengamot and the Mum's a part of a long line of heiresses. Ariana sticks to herself mostly and does her part but then runs off to do her own thing. If she doesn't have to be a part of an event then she usually disappears somewhere and won't be seen for hours." Mark shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his food.</p><p>"Oh, I did hear a rumor though." He began again and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. I raise an eyebrow as a sign for him to continue.</p><p>"There is a rumor that she is a metamorphmagus but not like the normal ones. I mean they are already rare but one of the maids I fooled around with mentioned that she'd seen her turn into an animal." His smile looked triumphant.</p><p>"So she's an animagus. Big deal. There aren't loads of them but they are still fairly common."</p><p>
  <em>He's my closest friend but apparently an idiot. Did he forget that witches and wizards can turn into a certain animal?</em>
</p><p>"No. No. No. The maid said she had the ability to turn into ANY animal or person as well. Not just one animal like an animagus. She also said that she was capable of just using certain abilities of an animal."</p><p>"Now that's interesting but you said it's just a rumor?" I question.</p><p>"Well, the maid told me but I never saw it with my own eyes. I can't really say that it is true. However, that would be vital to have someone like that on our side."</p><p>
  <em>He's right about that. If Adalinda is what Mark says she is, she would be an advantage to us.</em>
</p><p>I nodded my head in agreement as we fell back into silence as we finished our food.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Ariana's POV</span>
</p><p>The next couple days had flown by and before I knew it, I was standing in the Room of Requirements with a group of about twenty people looking eagerly at me. Some people I recognized from my own year or above, while others seemed to be a first or second year.</p><p>"Aria, this is a great turn out." Hermione squeals in my ear as we wait for another person or two to finish putting their stuff away. Hermione had been a kind of assistant and escorted people in as well as told them about the lockers. I returned her enthusiasm with my own smile before turning to face the crowd.</p><p>"Welcome everybody. My name is Ariana Adalinda and I am the founder of this club. I want to first thank you all for coming because this is an awesome turn out. Growing up, I always loved to dance whether for exercise or emotional release. I hope that I am able to provide either one or both of those things for you. By a show of hands, how many of you have a dancing background?"</p><p>At this request, almost all but three people raised their hands.</p><p>"Awesome. So I'm going to be honest, the idea I had for this club was to be able to teach combinations and hopefully have you guys later on down the road put together your own routines and we can have a performance perhaps for the school."</p><p>At this, everyone got really excited and started chattering quietly with one another.</p><p>"Okay but first let's warm up and I have a combination for you guys so you can get a concept of the pace of this club. If you feel as though it's not for you, then feel free to go if you'd like to at any point. There will be no hard feelings. Promise." Everyone collectively chuckled.</p><p>"Alright guys. Let's get started."</p><p>With that said, everyone spread out in the spacious room and turned to face the mirror. Taking the lead at the front, I started the music and began a group warm up. Twenty minutes and fully stretched, everyone got a quick water break before coming back. After that, I taught the combination I had created a few days before. Most people were able to get the routine, but there were those three people that bowed out because they realized that it was not for them.</p><p>An hour later, I split them all into smaller groups and had them perform the routine in front of the other members of the club. People cheered and yelled for their fellow students as they nailed the dance group after group. By the end, everyone was sweating and panting but had huge smiles upon their faces.</p><p>"Okay everyone. That concludes this week but I hope to see you back next week for a new routine. Thank you guys."</p><p>Several people came up to personally thank me before heading out the door and back to their dorms. A few stranglers were behind, one of them was Hermione who told me that we could walk to the common room together. Walking over to the sound system, I reach forward to put some of my items in a bag putting my back to the room.</p><p>"That was a really great dance class."</p><p>Slightly recognizing the voice, I turned around to find the boy with brown curly hair atop his head and deep brown eyes. He was smiling at me which showed off a set of perfectly straight white teeth. However, it was friendly and his eyes still held a genuine look in them.</p><p>"Thank you. I was a bit nervous for this class but it went even better than I could have imagined it. At least I didn't trip." I jokingly say while stringing my bag across my shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, luckily my feet were nowhere near you. Besides, you don't have to worry about it because it seemed like you had been doing this for years. It's been a while since I took a dance class this intense and I loved every minute of it." Somehow his smile got even wider than it had been before which only lit up his gorgeous features.</p><p>"Aw. Thank you. Really. That means a lot to me. I'm Ariana by the way." I extend my hand outward to him.</p><p>"Jacob Brighton." He envelops my hand with his own in a firm yet soft shake.</p><p>"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jacob for the second time. I hope to see you next week."</p><p>"Have no worry, I will be here. Bye Ariana." He flashes another smile before he takes his leave.</p><p>Coming back to reality, I notice Hermione saying her goodbyes to someone as they left the room, leaving just her and I.</p><p>"Was that Jacob Brighton you were talking to?" Hermione asks.</p><p>"It was. I've heard the name but have never met him until today." We walk out the main door as we continue to talk.</p><p>"You know I'm not about boys usually but I heard that he is the sweetest guy in Ravenclaw and quite possibly in the entire school. However, he's nice to everyone <em>but</em> has never shown an interest in anyone. Until now." She gives me a knowing look and a wink to follow.</p><p>"Oh stop. The boy speaks three words to me and that automatically means that he's interested in me?"</p><p>"No. But the way he kept looking back at you when he was leaving the room just now does."</p><p>"It does no-, wait he was looking at me while leaving the room?" I feel a little heat rise up my neck at the thought of his eyes going back to me when he was leaving like a scene in some cheesy chick flick.</p><p>"Yes girl. I'm telling you that you have somehow peaked his interest. Next week, you're gonna wear something really cute and create a bomb routine and then you will see." Hermione gives me a cheeky smile as we make our way through the portrait hole.</p><p>"Who is Ariana wearing something cute for?" Harry asks as we make our way fully into the common room.</p><p>"Jacob Brighton. He went up to her after class and wouldn't stop complimenting her. Then when he was leaving, he kept glancing back at her." Hermione finishes with a smug look as she sits in a chair next to Harry.</p><p>"Yes, the official 'boy likes girl' move. Not be confused with the verbal form of the boy actually telling a girl he likes her but it is essentially equal." Harry says sarcastically.</p><p>I snort out loud at his comment and look at Hermione who shoots him a dirty look. We continue to chat for a bit before heading off to our rooms. After getting ready for bed, I lay staring at the ceiling, willing myself to try and fall asleep. However, it was to no avail and the sounds of soft snores in the room only seemed to taunt me. Whenever I couldn't sleep at home, I would either take a flight or a swim. Here it was different, there was a curfew and roommates.</p><p>After several more minutes of debate, I find myself throwing on my shoes and sneaking out of the dorms and into the common room. Looking around, I make sure there is no one still awake. The coast seemed to be clear and so I walked over to the portrait and pushed it slightly open.</p><p>Before stepping out of the portrait hole, I let that familiar feeling run through me as I began to shrink down to the floor. Quickly hurrying through the hole, it closed behind me with a soft thud. Looking down, I find black paws staring back at me. Taking the form of a cat, I looked similar to Midnight but I had white patches on my stomach and tail. Padding my way softly down the stairs, I try to keep my movements as quiet as possible. Cats were not forbidden to roam the castle but I did not want to run into Filch or Mrs Norris regardless.</p><p>Finally reaching the bottom of the staircase, I made it outside faster than I had anticipated. Following the path I had a few days earlier, I reached the shore of the Black Lake. Looking around, I wait another moment to let my hearing kick in for any signs of movement I could not see. Once deemed safe, I shifted back to my human form.</p><p>In between the shore and the forest's edge, I let the darkness conceal my form as much as possible. Taking off my pajamas, I leave my undergarments on before stepping into the water. I could use certain abilities that animals have, such as using a fish's ability to adapt to the cold water and breathing it in without having to fully turn into the animal itself. Walking farther in, I feel my body relax into the water as I let it pull me out farther into the lake. Diving head first, I use night vision to see through the depths of the water and let gills appear on the sides of my necks to allow me to breath underwater.</p><p>Plunging deeper and deeper into the water, the darkness is almost serene and calming as no sound seemed to be coming from it. After ascending downward for a while, I can make out a light shining from the bottom of the lake. Curiosity took over me, and before I knew it, I was swimming towards it. Upon getting closer, I found that it looked like a window that was casting a green hue. Almost to the window, I realized just what it was. The Slytherin dungeons, and who should be up but Salvador Samael. His head was plunged into a book but at this hour, he should have been asleep. Then again, so should I.</p><p>Watching him a bit more closely, I found that he looked relaxed. That's an odd thing to take notice of but he is constantly doing something academic or being a model student, that he is so wound up all the time. He was attractive even when it looked like he had a stick up his arse but looking at him relaxed and calm brought out a different attractiveness to him.</p><p>Swimming up a little closer to the window, I keep hidden but make my way over to the side to peak in. I had never seen the dungeons before and it had a cold feel to it but it also looked very pristine which I liked. It was roughly the same size of the Gryffindor common room but the color scheme was obviously silver and green rather than red and gold. It had columns throughout it and a grand bookshelf that surrounded a fireplace that seemed to be blazing with a green fire.</p><p>
  <em>How authentic of them.</em>
</p><p>Still eyeing the room, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and realized that Salvador was getting up. Placing the book back into his bag, I briefly saw the title but couldn't make out what it had said. He left his bag on the coffee table in front of him as he moved around it and walked closer to the window. Shuffling as far to the side, in order for him not to see me, I had just made it in time before he was right in front of the glass. Trying to stand somewhat still, I wait a few moments before peaking my head out as little as possible. Looking through the window, I caught him walking back over to his bag.</p><p>Taking this as an opportunity to leave, I rushed back up to the surface, before quickly throwing on my clothes in the darkness of the trees, and transformed back into my cat form. Nearly running in my cat form, I made it in record time back up to the common room which was still empty and therefore let me transform once again back into my human form. Climbing into bed, I recounted the brief time of my swim in my mind. As I had expected, I fell asleep in no time after my late night escapade.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Unknown POV</span>
</p><p>However, unknown to anyone, someone else was now wide awake in their bed after they had thought they had seen someone swimming in the Black Lake so late in the night. Their mind had brushed off the possibility but now all they had was questions. Questions that they were willing to find answers to. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>